Psychedelically Psychological
by Kimmo Pronger
Summary: A collection of misadventures between mainly Athena and Simon. A few other people will get caught up in the whirlwind of their craziness. Main ingredient is humor but it isn't limited to just that. Chapters will flow in scenarios. This means that there will be no guarantees of chapters connecting to one another unless stated otherwise. Finally, it's a drabble series.
1. Scenario I: Juiced Up

**Scenario I: Juiced Up**

* * *

Simon Blackquil was hard at work on a poem he wanted to write about. He was sitting on his desk, staring hard-eyed at the unwritten paper, struggling to conjure the perfect words.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

He scoffed. His new roommate Athena Cykes was screaming about something. It's not uncommon for her to make a lot of rambunctious noise. He couldn't let that break his concentration. He had to focus. Deep breath...

"This is terrible! Why must this happen to me?!"

There she goes again! Why must she always make so much noise? Poetry had just become his newfound habit and it was being spoiled because of his new roommate becoming a nuisance. Wanting to end her noise, Simon stood up from his chair and opened the door to his room to look out.

But what do you know? How convenient for him. She was already there.

"S-Simon!" she cried profusely from out of her eyes.

"What...do...you...want? I am trying to write." Simon steamed.

"It's horrible! ...We don't have any more orange juice! I can't go a day without drinking that sweet nectar!" Athena screamed dramatically once more after that.

A vein popped in Simon's head. "I just bought you some from the store two days ago! Two crates, in fact! Don't tell me you ran through them all, already!"

Athena giggled nervously as she ran her right index finger down her right cheek. "S-Sorry... It's been hot so I was thirsty a lot and..."

"And that's why I've been hearing the toilet flushing a lot, wasn't it?"

Her face flushed a deep red. "S-Simon!"

"Now you want me to get you more, right?"

Athena shyly nodded.

"Go to the store then, I'm not stopping you," Simon turned around after saying that.

Athena gave her best puppy eyes at him. "I was...hoping you'd go to the store again for me, please?"

"No," He boomed without turning back. "You want it? You get it. Especially since you're such a glutton."

Athena went down on her knees and bowed before him. "But I have no money! Could I _please_ at least have some money for it?"

Simon sighed at her again. Without turning around to face her, he took out a few dollar bills and then dropped it at Athena's lowered body. She picked up the money and stood up from the floor.

"Thanks, Simon! You're the best!" She promptly went out the door to get her orange juice.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

A few knocks sound on Simon's door. It startled him awake; he was napping on his desk, still having written nothing on the paper about what he wanted to write.

He went the door, opened it, only to find...

"Hey, Simon..." Athena said somberly with a waterfall of tears down her face.

"Huh!? Why are you crying?" Simon asked, worried for her.

"It's my orange juice that I bought. It's...it's..."

She held up three empty bottles that used to contain the heavenly nectar.

"Did...somebody steal it and drink it all?"

She shook her head. "N-No... I got thirsty on my way over here since it's so hot, so I decided to take a drink and before I know it, I drank all my orange juice again. ...Could I have some more money so I can buy more?"

Irritated with how she has little to no impulse control when it comes to orange juice, Simon gave her a suitable response.

He slammed the door on her.

"...I'll take that as a no."


	2. Scenario II: Guy Time

**Scenario II: Guy Time**

* * *

Apollo, Simon, and Phoenix were sitting on the edge of a park's fountain, located in the center of the area. Lushly bushes surrounded the fountain, with stone walkways. It makes for an aesthetically pleasing park.

"You're the last person I expected to see here, Simon. Thanks again for coming to lunch with us!" Phoenix greeted the black-clad prosecutor.

Simon took the feather out of his mouth and smirked as he felt the weight of his bird Taka on his right shoulder. "It is my pleasure. I've been feeling much better these days, so I may as well bask in my good mood by sharing it with my fellow men."

Apollo chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I-I'm not used to seeing you smile like that, Mr. Blackquill."

"…What's wrong with the way I look?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing!"

The guy time would be interrupted by a certain girl's cheery voice. "Simon! Oh, Simon~!"

The smile that was once on the prosecutor's face vanished and was now replaced with a panicked grimace.

Athena was running toward the guy trio and then stopped once she was within breath distance to Simon.

Simon groaned at her. "What is it, Athena? Can't you see I am busy here?"

"Doing what?"

Simon looked back and forth between Apollo and Phoenix, both of which were silent. He glinted an eye at each of them to say something.

Phoenix went first. "O-Oh! W-Well, uh, we were just having...guy time."

"Ooh! Guy time! Can I join?" Athena asked as she raised a hand.

Apollo's forehead started to sweat. "Athena, you're not a boy so..."

Athena scoffed at her colleague. "I am also a good friend here! I was especially happy to see Simon when I was going out for a walk! Although, Simon, you didn't say anything about meeting up with the boss or Apollo."

Simon spat out another one of his pet bird's feathers that had protruding out of his mouth. "What are you, my mother?"

Athena's face flushed red. "N-No! B-But... Wait, why is it such a big deal that you don't tell me?"

Simon leered at her. "Because this is the time for us men to have our leisurely time to ourselves. So if you'd be a good girl and just go back to what you were doing…"

Athena hung her head. "You're right… Guy time is guy time. Sorry, you three. I'll leave now." She took her leave by using the walkway that led away from the other side of the fountain from where the three men were sitting.

 _"_ _It was that easy? Hmm…"_

* * *

Hidden within a bush was Athena. She giggled insidiously, intent on spying on them, see what they were talking about. In reality, Athena was quietly sneaking around the fountain and then hiding within a bush near their six and out of their peripheral vision.

 _"_ _Alright, Simon… Let's see what you're going to talk about with the boys, shall we?"_

* * *

Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Geez, Simon. I think you were a bit harsh in telling her she wasn't invited."

Simon growled underneath his breath at him. "If you want me to be completely honest, I needed this time away from her."

 _"_ _Eh?"_

Apollo jumped slightly at that. "Wh-What?! Why?"

The prosecutor sighed. "She's been giving me a headache lately and the sight of so much orange juice in the refrigerator has been driving me over the edge."

 _"_ _Wh-What?!"_

"O-Oh…" Apollo said. "Well, she does love her orange juice." A question popped into his mind to ask Simon. "By the way, Mr. Blackquill, we had no idea that you already had a history with Athena. Why don't you tell us what you think about her?"

 _"_ _Ooh, this should be interesting!"_

Simon's left eyebrow quirked at that question. "…Noisy, a glutton for orange juice, and a bathroom hog."

 _"_ _Aww… S-Simon…come on, you're killing me, here…"_

And then, an awkward silence loomed over them.

"…Anything else?" The red defense attorney pressed.

Simon scratched the bottom of his chin. "Let's see… Her voice makes me have migraines sometimes, she can be a stage diva, and once she starts talking, there is almost nothing that can shut her up."

 _"_ _The fact that there's no discord from him is making me sadder…"_

Phoenix Wright's face fell from the feedback Simon Blackquill was giving them about their fellow defense attorney. His jaw gaped open but he quickly picked it back up. "S-Simon, so far, you've been telling us…the negatives about Athena. Sure, we all have some things we hate about each other, even myself. But, there has to be some things about Athena that you like. ...Right?"

"Hmm…"

 _"_ _Does he really not like me? Why do I care this much about what he thinks of me?"_

Simon scratched the break of his bird Taka and he flew off. "Some things I like about Athena? Well, I cannot deny that Athena's first defense was flimsy at times, it shined brightest when it was at its darkest."

 _"_ _W-Wow… That was so poetic of him to say."_

Apollo nodded at him. "Y-Yeah. You really put a lot of pressure on her but I was a bit surprised when I saw you helping Athena when Professor Means was getting in her head. I think it was a big deal that you helped her in that instance."

Simon huffed. "I just gave her a push. That's all. She fought her battle to the very end and proved that her resolve isn't just for mere display. All the things I said about her so far? Well, even though there are many things I do not like about her, I've always admired in her that…that…"

"Yes?" Apollo asked.

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

 _"_ _What's he going to say? This is killing me!"_

 **"** **KAW!"**

"Eek! Where did he come from!?"

Both Apollo and Phoenix turned around and looked in the direction the scream was coming from. They were stunned to see that Athena was being flushed out of the bush she was hiding in by Simon's pet bird Taka.

Simon whistled back for Taka's return and the bird obeyed by flying back and resting on his right shoulder. He slowly turned around to look at Athena as she was cleaning up the leaves she had on herself from hiding within the bush.

He smirked at her. "Athena, I knew you wouldn't just leave. It was almost too easy. Now then, why don't you leave before I sic my bird on you again?"

Athena pouted at him. "Well, could you at least tell me what that last part was that you admired in me?"

The prosecutor shrugged his shoulders. "…The one thing I've always remembered to admire in you, Athena," he smirked at her. "Is that you're my best, irreplaceable, and most valuable friend."

Once again, silence took over the area. Only this time, the silence was a kind that resulted from being pleasantly surprised.

Athena could not sense any discord from Simon. He was being completely honest, she could sense. Her chest suddenly felt warm, knowing that to Simon that despite what he dislikes about her, he thought of her as someone who's irreplaceable.

"Hehe… Thank you, Simon." Athena giggled at him. She turned around and started to skip away as the surrounding people looked at her confused.

The prosecutor sighed as he put a new feather tip into his mouth. "…To be the truest friend you can be, you must be willing to acknowledge both their faults and perks."


	3. Scenario III: Hugs For a Purpose

**Scenario IV: Hugs With a Purpose**

* * *

"Do you ever get tired of this?" Simon asked.

"Never," Athena replied.

Simon was sitting on the side of the bed, having just woken up and this girl who he once took care of is hugging him. He just stared at the top of her head as she nestled her head against his chest as she hugged him tight. Simon couldn't do anything, even if he tried.

"…Athena, I'm not going anywhere, you know."

"No, Simon… I have to make sure… I have to make sure you won't ever throw away your life again."

He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "Cut the overly sentimental bull, Athena. There's no situation that calls for me to risk my life for you."

That response made Athena hug him even tighter, "We just found each other again, Simon. I mean, you lost seven years on account of me. I'm not going to let you toss what's left of your life away like that ever again, not even for my sake. So… I'm hoping my hugs will…will…"

She was on the verge of tears. Simon could tell.

He lightly sighed as he gently patted the top of her head with his right hand. "Athena, it's okay. It's okay."

Simon was always hard to read, but Athena was the only one who knew him inside and out. Athena is also the only one whom Simon would allow to hug him.

For it is her hugs that truly made him feel loved.


	4. Scenario IV: Stomachache (Japanese)

**Scenario IV: Stomachache**

* * *

She wolfed down the meat bun she caught with her mouth, and then pointed at her opposite number with another. "Prosecutor Blackquill! I will finish this once and for all!"

Simon grinned at her. It was honestly inspiring to see her fired up and light up his own sense of invigoration. "You've taken the words right out of my mouth."

"It seems the trial has to be extended to another day…" The Judge said in a slightly awkward tone as he felt the air thick with competition as he banged his gavel.

"Do what you please," Simon taunted as he maintained eye contact with his rival.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

Inside the bathroom, Athena was on her knees and bent over with her face hovering above the toilet's mouth. She then proceeded to let it loose. "BRAAAAAWWWAHHHHH!" She coughed a few times after letting it loose.

Simon gently rubbed her back in a vertical style as he gave a light sigh. "That is what happens when you eat an uncooked meat bun that was thawed out from the freezer, Athena. Besides, you should not be eating the evidence, anyway."

She whipped her head around back at him and growled. "You're the one who did that fancy ninjustsu move to slice open the pack! Uh-oh…" She quickly turned her head back toward the toilet to continue expelling the unpleasant contents from her stomach. "BRWEEEAAACKKKK!"

Simon slowly shook his head at her. Not only did she get the name of his technique wrong, but she also failed to admit her own fault. Oh well, he was going to tell her later as he was just focused on helping the poor girl recover from a vomit-inducing and involuntary mid-trial meal.


	5. Scenario V: Mr Baker

**Scenario V: Mr. Baker**

* * *

It was overcast skies over a quiet neighborhood. There was but a single bench nearing the corner of the street. It was occupied by a jolly old man with a hobby of feeding the pigeons with bread crumbs. …Or so he claims.

He eyed to his right, looking rather excited as if he's expecting something to arrive…was it a mailman? A bus? No… His excitement only grew as his old ears picked up the sound of rapidly approaching fast-paced footsteps. And soon enough, a young woman with orange hair came into sight with her sunny smile that pieced the overcast skies…in his imagination.

He slowly waved to the young woman, and she waved back.

Once she was in speaking distance, he hollered, "Ah! Good afternoon, Athena!"

She stopped in her tracks to greet the old man. "Hello, Mr. Baker! Here to feed the pigeons again?"

He nodded. "Ho ho, you better believe that I do. …But it seems as though I'm not getting much luck in this spot today."

Athena looked up at the sky for a brief moment. But as she is, Mr. Baker looks took a moment with his eyes to glean over Athena's chest. She was only wearing a sweat shirt over her chest. It was slightly damp from her sweat which made the breast outlines much more…presentable, which made him chuckle in his mind with pure enjoyment.

She looked back down at him to make eye contact. "Well, it's cloudy out so…maybe the birds just aren't feeling up to it today. Hmm…come to think of it, you never have any luck here, Mr. Baker. Any reason why you keep going to this spot to feed the pigeons?"

Mr. Baker shrugged his shoulders innocently as he forced out a sad sigh. "Ah, well… I remember coming here with my granddaughter when she was your age. Now, she's a free bird off to do the things she loves on her own. But when she was a mere child, we'd come here all the time during our walks. So in a way, your jogs past here reminds me of her. Ho, ho…"

"R-Right…" Athena wanted to cry for the poor old man but she held herself back. "Well, I really should be going. See you later, Mr. Baker!"

"Don't be a stranger, Athena… Ho, ho…"

Athena then proceeded to finish up her jog and as she turned the corner, Mr. Baker eyed her every literal step she took, observing her curvaceous glory. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

For a few days, after happening to arrive here to try and feed the pigeons, he happened to see Athena jogging down. He had a nice long chat with her and then after learning she jogs here every day, he developed the devious idea of peeping at her. Ho, ho…

"Excuse me," A low and gruff voice called from behind Mr. Baker.

He felt shivers down his spine as he felt it started to shake. He slowly rotated his head around, and saw a man in almost full-clad black with a hawk resting his right shoulder. And the man looked as if…he was grinning sickly. And the fact that he was very tall in stature didn't help things, either.

"Y-Yes? C-Can I help you?" Mr. Baker tried to greet naturally.

The man shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What am I to make of this?"

"Wh-Whaddya mean, sonny? You got a thing against old timers like me?" Mr. Baker defensively asked.

"Hmph." His eyes glowed. "No. But I do have a thing against peepers."

Mr. Baker felt his stomach sank. "Y-You don't know that, you little rascal! Now get out of my sight before I call yer parents on ya!"

The man gave a sinister chuckle. "Why be in such a rush to leave while we have much to discuss? Don't tell me you did not notice me from across the street. Or was it because your eyes were too fixated on the girl passing through here on her jog?"

Mr. Baker felt his heart rate accelerating. For some reason, this man, whether it'd be his clothes or the way he talked, terrified him. It's as if he _knew_ what his ulterior motive was that he thought he kept hidden from everyone.

"What's the matter?" The man taunted. "Cannot answer? Sure, you can plead the right to remain silent but doesn't that mean you acknowledge that you have this awful habit? I happen to be bound to the girl you were peeping on, a few seconds ago."

His jaw began to drop open, and he could have sworn he felt it crack as it fell. "B-Bound! Y-Yer telling me yer…"

"Hmph…" The man leaned forward toward Mr. Baker as the hawk on his shoulder flew off of it and then snagged his bag of seeds he was going to use to feed the pigeons. The hawk flew back to the man and then dropped the bag in the palm of his hand as the hawk rested itself back on his right shoulder. "…Quite a bag of seeds you have here. You may have no pigeons to feed on this cloudy day but it may serve my pet well. I'll be taking this, if you don't mind."

"Ehh…" Mr. Baker, caught up in his fear, started to wheeze.

"There is one more thing I should tell you." Then, the man's eyes glowed yellow. "Leave this place and never come back here again. I know the truth of what you do here. If you don't, you may be crossing the River Styx before you have a chance to feed the pigeons again, Mr. Baker. And rid yourself of the peeing habit you do, now. It's not healthy as I'm sure you are discovering now. But since you were so bold as to draw your shurikens and peep on Athena…I may have to make an exception here, and a painful one."

"N-No… P-Please! I'm begging ya… I'm sorry! Have mercy! Just let me go!" Mr. Baker started to form incoherent screams.

 **"** **Silence!"**

"Guaaaaaaahh!"

* * *

 **One day later, in Aura's Household…**

"WHAT THE HECK, SIMON?! I'M HEARING FROM MR. BAKER'S FAMILY THAT HE'S IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" Athena screamed at Simon.

"Hmph…" Simon spat out the bird feather he had protruding from his mouth. "…I was merely doing what you asked: Convincing him otherwise."

"I didn't mean send him into the emergency room! Ugh! Poor Mr. Baker. He's probably got 20 years less in his life left…" Athena felt a tear go down her face.

"Don't I get a 'thank you', Athena?" Simon smirked at her. "I don't see what's there to be worried about. Your peeper is gone."

Athena palmed herself in the face. "…Don't tell me he's dead, already..."


	6. Scenario VI: PLAY LOOPY BALL!

**Scenario VI: PLAY LOOPY BALL!**

* * *

A day with sunny and clear skies would be the perfect game for baseball, which it was. Athena and Simon (After being nagged by Athena) volunteered their aid to help the Themis Legal Academy Trio of Hugh, Juniper, and Robin.

Simon _did not_ want to be here. He didn't. And so to make things a bit less painful, he pretended to pack water in his water bottle when he really snuck in sake, an alcoholic beverage. And he slipped in unseen, away from Athena.

The problem was…after their walk here, Simon proceeded to drink his entire bottle in one go, because he was thirsty. And with that…all will break loose, very soon.

Athena was feeling pleased to see that Simon was seemingly happy to be participating in a baseball practice session. She couldn't be any more wrong. He was drunk and was about to cause mischief.

"Okay!" Juniper called out. "So, the practice equipment is set! Mr. Blackquill, would you do us the honor of being the pitcher?" She asked as she gently handed the baseball to Simon.

Simon growled underneath his breath. "Relying on me to be your rotating arm…of course…"

"Oh come on, Simon!" Athena yelled at him as she punched his left arm with her right hand. "You don't even have to do a real pitch! You just have to throw the balls! That's it!"

"…That's it, you say?" Simon asked in an intrigued fashion.

"Yup!" Athena confirmed, still oblivious to Simon's…state.

"Oh well…I suppose I'll have to do. Very well…" But after he said that, he let a hiccup slip. A slip that only comes…from drunks. It was a small sound, but he was sure that nobody heard him. He was having a hard time keeping his sentences coherent while under the influence of alcohol. He did not want to be here. He didn't want to be here! But then…he suddenly got an idea…

"Yo! Simooooooooooooon! Throw the ball, already!" Robin called out to him from the batter's box as she took her batter's stance.

Simon took a baseball from the cart containing a large quantity of them. _"I didn't realize I was already on this mound of dirt! Gah! Why must I be subjected to this kiddy exercise! But with this genius I concocted…perhaps we can make this fun, after all!"_

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Robin ducked as she saw that Simon threw the baseball straight for her head. She stood back up and flailed her arms angrily at the twisted samurai…or the drunken samurai. "YO! WHAT'S THE DEAL, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!"

Hugh adjusted his glasses for a moment and then gave his smug smirk at Simon. "Hmph. A perfect zero for aiming-WH-WHAT?!" Hugh also ducked when he saw another baseball coming straight for his face at full speed. "Wh-What?! I'm not even up to bat, yet!"

Athena started to grow worried and angry. "Simon! Why are you throwing the balls like that!"

"So you can hit them, that's why! Now then! Come! Prove your strength to me! HEH!" Simon summoned the flem gathered within his throat and then spat it on the ground next to him. Then, what did he do? Why, he only just started to launch balls from his makeshift arm cannons, one-by-one at them.

Juniper started coughing profusely at the situation as she watched in fear from behind the batter's cage, sheltered from the storm of baseballs. "What is…happening…here? Is this some…nightmare?"

"RUNAWAY BALLS! EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!" Robin called out as she started to run in an aimless direction, trying to avoid Simon's barrage of balls.

"WA HA HA HA HA! WHOA! HO HO HO HO HO!" Simon maniacally cackled in his drunken frenzy as he heaved balls at the moving targets of Hugh, Athena, and Robin.

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS, SIMON! LOLOLOLOLOLO!"

Athena made a battle cry as she grabbed a bat, and then with her athleticism, she dodged Simon's shots as she got closer and closer. Until finally, she got close enough and then HIT SIMON SMACK IN THE STOMACH with her baseball bat! WHAM!

"IT'S A ONE HIT KO! THE WINNER IS ATHENA CYKES!" Juniper Woods cheered, and soon Hugh and Robin did afterwards.

* * *

 **One day later in Aura's house…**

"Next time, you will think twice before forcing me on one of your unstimulating errands." Simon grumbled at Athena as he lay in bed with a migraine from the hangover and major body pain from Athena's homerun swing on him.

"FINE! IF IT MEANS YOU WON'T TERRORIZE ANYONE ANYMORE WITH YOUR STUPID DRUNKEN ANTICS!" Athena screamed in his face, not feeling any sympathy for him for what he done to scar the Themis Trio.


	7. Scenario VII: Mood Twisting

**Scenario VII: Mood Twisting**

* * *

 **Whet Soba Shop  
** **3:14 PM**

"Grr! You must have cheated somehow, Simon!" Athena shouted at him.

Simon shined his teeth at her as he fed a fortune cookie to his pet hawk Taka. "Hmph. I've been indulging in this type of cuisine for years, Athena. I know how to handle chopsticks. You have to use a fork. And who was it that said she could devour these soba noodles faster than I?"

"Argh!"

Simon's soft smile morphed into a frown as he beamed a leer at Athena. "Tell me, why are you so hell-bent on beating me, or anyone at even the most mundane tasks? I always hear you embellishing your abilities, when I know the true extent of them...which is not that far off."

Athena crossed her arms as she turned away from Simon on her chair. "You should know, Simon. You're the one who made me this way, after all."

Simon blinked a few times, still keeping that frown on his face. He felt slightly confused at her. "Come again? I'm to blame?"

"Yeah!" Athena said, while still keeping her back turned towards her childhood friend. "Whenever we played games seven years ago, you always beat me at everything. You didn't let me win once, not once!"

Simon scoffed at her. "Is that all? A warrior must earn his victories, not beg his opponents to yield one to them out of mercy."

Athena turned around and slammed the table with both her hands, causing the empty dishes to rattle a bit. "Are you kidding me?! I was eleven at the time! You were already an adult! Gah! I gotta tell you, beating Apollo at everything gets boring after awhile. ...I guess that's because he doesn't try half the time..."

"Hmph. It seems Justice-dono is wise to do that."

Athena blinked in surprise. "What? Why would that be?"

Simon waddled his left index finger in front of Athena's face as he smirked. "That's because he understands how much of a pest you are. Oh, how unfortunate he is to have a cohort who flaunts her weak blade in such an infantile test of will."

Athena's face slowly filled up with red as steam started blowing out her ears "WHY YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU! THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE GETTING THE COUCH TONIGHT!"

Simon bravely yawned in response to Athena's shouts of despair. "Please. I've slept on cold hard stone for seven long years. A couch is nothing."

Suddenly, the anger she was harboring for Simon disappeared and was quickly replaced with worriment. "Wh-What?! You didn't get a bed? Oh no! Did you get tested for scoliosis?"

Simon blinked as he was honestly surprised. "...What happened to your rage just moments ago? For the record, I'm fine."

Athena quickly zoomed to behind Simon to observe his back's stature. "It looks straight..."

He started to feel annoyed with her. "...I think I'm starting to like it better when you were irate."

Athena seemed to have not heard Simon as she said next, "You know what? I change my mind. You sleep on the bed, and I'll take the couch. Okay? I don't want you to have any nightmares about your days in prison, Simon."

He groaned. "Yes, Mother."

She giggled. "Oh, you can call me that all you want once you have a kid with me. Hee hee!"

Simon gagged. "AARRGGHH! I BEG YOUR PARDON!?"

It looked as if he wasn't the one with a twisted sense of humor...


	8. Scenario VIII: Stomachache (English Dub)

**Scenario VII: Stomachache (English Dub)**

* * *

She gulped down the meat bun she caught with her mouth, and then pointed at her opposite number with another one as if it were some ball. "Hey, Blackquill! You better make some funeral preparations!"

Grinning at her fierce aura, his lips formed a sinister grin as he said, "Perhaps I will…for the defense!"

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

Inside the bathroom, Athena was hunched over the toilet, on her knees as the raw meat bun she consumed came back up from her stomach as a message that it did not appreciate the uncooked meal. "BWAAARRGGHH! AUUGGGH!"

As she vomited, Simon was standing over, slapping himself on the legs as he was hollering in an uncontrollable laughing fit. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did you really expect your stomach to accept that meat bun with no preparation into its cooking?! Perhaps the only funeral procession you should be arranging is for your stomach!"

Growling, Athena turned her head back at him and spat some vomit at his feet. "You're the one who did your fancy finger-sword trick that cut the bag open! What else was I supposed to do?! Uh-oh!" She quickly turned her head back towards the toilet and resumed regurgitating. "BRREEEAAAKKKKK! OGUGH!"

Simon could not stop laughing at her expense. It reminded him of the time when she threw up after trying Aura's cooking. It was sweet nostalgia for him but…reminiscing would have to wait until another time. He gradually stopped laughing and then proceeded to give Athena some backrubs for her stomach troubles.


	9. Scenario IX: Movie Night

**Scenario IX: Movie Night**

* * *

Movie night. It can either be a real thriller, boring for one and thrilling for another, or…straight up boring. For them, it was very boring. Athena thought that picking out an action movie for the night would be fun since Simon always picks out the depressing samurai flicks. But…instead of Athena being bored while Simon gets a thrill, they were both bored.

"Let me just say, Athena…" Simon said as he glared at her. "…that you picked out a wonderful selection for tonight. Horrible plot management, generic characters, and of course there has to be guns which can simply result in instant-death. Where's the thrill in just pressing a button to strike your enemy down?"

Athena puffed her cheeks at him, "Shut up, you." She was not in the mood for him to be nitpicking or critiquing on her movie selection. She already felt bad enough as it is. She leaned in the direction of Simon to rest on his shoulder and sighed.

Simon continued to find the flaws in whatever he could in Athena's poor movie choice. Until, a moment of talking came up. The lines went through and out of Simon's ears until a certain line resonated with him…

"No risk, no reward! If you really want something to happen, do it."

Do it… Simon had been itching to stab at Athena with his metaphorical sword.

"…Really, Simon? You should have said so in the first place."

He growled, forgetting her impeccable and extraordinary hearing. "Must you always infringe upon my privacy with that hearing of yours?"

She giggled. "You know I'm not going to say no, my dear… Hee hee…"

Athena playfully tapped on her lover's shoulder as he turned his head in her direction. They stared into each other's eyes, just eager to get it on.

They close in on each other's face for a kiss…

 **"** **BWEEAAACKKK!"**

Startled, Athena and Simon both turn in the direction of the stairs of the house to see that their children, Sylvester and Amethyst, were staking out, spying on their romantic moment. Apparently, Amethyst just vomited on the floor as she's hunched over the arm of the stairs, standing on the lowest part.

"…SHE DID IT!" Sylvester pointed at his sister before sprinting back up.

Amethyst coughed. "Oh no. No way. I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME, BROTHER!" She chased after her brother so that he can get in trouble with her.

Simon sighed in disappointment. "I don't know what I should be angry about more-Amethyst's stomach acids contaminating the floor or the fact that they both snuck out of bed much past their bedtime."

Athena, hand on her hips, replied, "Strict parents create sneaky children. …But if I were you, I'd be more frustrated at the fact that you have a physically starved wife here!"

His face went white and felt the emotion flush down his stomach. "…But the children are awake… We shouldn't corrupt them..."

She licked her lips insidiously while taking pleasure in his face that was decorated with sweat and fear. "Oh, don't worry… Nobody said we had to make any noise…"


End file.
